spaceandmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy
Biography Born in Baltimare, Happy’s early life was plagued with accidents of a pyrotechnic nature. Soon it became apparent that Happy himself was the cause of these accidents, through random bursts of magic. His parents took the necessary measures to prevent any future problems, until the day that Happy, now a colt, got into his fathers unsecured lab. The resulting explosion landed Happy into a two month long coma. When he awoke, he was overjoyed to find a cutie mark on his flank, a lit matchstick. As a stallion, Happy enjoyed his dream job as a police officer. After several years of service, he joined the Baltimare Special Weapons and Tactics unit, making use of his special talent dealing with explosives. Eventually he met his dream mare, Levity, a pegasus photographer. After a year of courtship, tragedy struck. While walking downtown together, Happy and Levity were caught in the middle of a firefight involving a well-known drug lord and the police. Sadly, one of the drug lord’s stray bullets found its way to Levity’s neck; causing her a slow death that Happy was powerless to stop. After months of plotting, Happy exacted his revenge. The drug lord would meet an untimely death by the cause of a simple explosive, one that could easily be used by an opposing faction. Shortly afterwards, Happy couldn’t stand to be in the city, so he quit his job and elected to go skywards, into the unknowns of space. These days, Happy is a mercenary, taking any job that pays well. His special talent allowed quick familiarity with the new high tech explosives of the various alien species. Thus, he is sought after for various jobs, including robbery, assassination, sabotage, and others. Strangely enough, he has no reservations taking part in these jobs. Personality Happy is an expert at arming and defusing explosives. He doesn’t have much of a personal life after the death of his wife, largely eschewing society and focusing on the next big job. Though he quickly grows close with those he trusts. Happy can be found in two places, the pub and his workshop. He has a bit of a drinking problem… and a smoking problem. Oh, and he talks to himself. In fact, Happy has quite a few bad habits, but that doesn’t affect his chipper attitude. He isn’t the type to brood publicly, usually opting to hide his problems beneath a happy façade. Happy is quick to try to get on someone’s good side, even if he doesn’t necessarily like them. He’s a bit awkward, but in a charming (or pathetic depending on who you ask) way. In the rare case that he dislikes somebody, he will opt to go the passive aggressive route, finding flaws and weak points in the others personality and exploit them while appearing friendly. However, in the more likely event that he likes somebody he will devote a good amount of effort to get to know them and partake in their interests. As you might expect, Happy likes explosives. A lot. Obsessed is a better term. He keeps duds in his workshop, tinkering with them for hours on end, trying to find a way to build a better bomb. He studies all kinds of explosives. If he’s ever on the receiving end of a grenade, chances are he can disarm it in seconds. He is also a competent gunslinger, preferring kinetic SMGs over most weaponry. In certain situations, Happy is an invaluable member of any mercenary team. He is reliable, obedient, and is good at thinking on his hooves under good circumstances. Though if things start to go downhill fast, Happy is prone to panic unless he has a good leader. Position Happy is the unofficial-official explosives expert aboard the Star Blazer.